


Past Self

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Sent) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: "How about Lance dying on the mermaid planet, but is found by plaxum and resurecting as a mermaid by the Queen?"





	Past Self

Lance couldn’t remember many things from his other life. He had a vague memory of random feelings, and an even vaguer memory of random people.

He knew he hasn’t always been what he was. He had the memory of legs and air, of light and dry ground. He wasn’t sure what exactly he’d been before, but he never bothered asking. He wanted nothing from that old life. There were no questions to be answered, or duties to be filled. Not that he remembered of.

“Lance?”

“I’m coming.”

Plaxum, his gorgeous mate, owned his very first memory of his second life. He saw her as soon as his eyes opened and his lungs stopped burning. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and even after seeing everything that planet had to offer, he still stood by that truth.

“Were you looking at the surface again?”

“It’s a beautiful thing to watch.”

“Would you like to go back to it?”

“Maybe past me would.”

She had asked him that question many and many times, and his answer never changed, his longing tone never wavered. Past him probably had many things to go back to, many people he had to live for. But past him was long gone. And the new him had everything he needed in the endless ocean ruled by a great Queen.

He just wished he didn’t have such strong urge to cry every time the colored people came to visit with their might beasts.

Oh, well, he’d give his past self at least that.


End file.
